Only you change your life
by Snow shower
Summary: Being a failure is not what your born to be. Destiny and Fate... all can change if you truly want them to.
1. Intro

_Was it my destiny to be such a failure? To be the lowest of the low? To be a disgrace to the Hyuga family? That's what others tell me, but I don't believe it….. _

_I never will accept the fact that I'm not an equal to everyone else…. My mission is to prove that I have a life._

_Hello, my name is Seri Hyuga. I am 14 years old and the lowest branch of the Hyuga family. It's true, I, myself, am the lowest of the low. _

_Why? Sometimes I ask myself the same question. _

_But I am a Hyuga….the only Hyuga born without the Byakugan bloodline. And the sad part is, my father was part of the main branch… to have his only daughter born without the bloodline ability….shame to us all. _

_I was so much of a disgrace, that my own father blinded me…..then committed suicide. Without any value to the main branch, I was placed below all others. _

_But being all alone, with only myself…..I discovered I was something special._

_Without being able to see, my own power emerged. By feeling through my hands and feet only, I'm able feel and see the life energy that makes up anything and everything. I can sense emotions emitting from others and feel them as my own. _

_I also have an enormous amount of chakra that I use for medical purposes. For example, I can heal others far away by sending my chakra through the networks of life energy surrounding all. _

_I can also transfer wounds from an injured person to my body and later transfer my wounds to an enemy._

_But for the main reason that I cannot be let out the Hyuga household is because I can nullify the curse mark that the main branch uses. _

_Yes, I can cancel it out forever or momentarily. The main branch finds that as a great threat if the cadet branch ever finds out. _

_But enough about me right now, I'm not that important to be told so much about right now. Don't worry, that will soon change._


	2. Chapter 1: Kokari aka Seri

"Seri! Time to wake up!"

I grunt and sit up from my name being shouted from behind the locked door. One of the household higher ups has to be in charge of me because of my ability.

I yawn and reply back, "Yes, sir!"

I quickly throw myself out of bed and bind my chest so no one sees that I'm a girl. Then, I slip on my fighting kimono, putting my hair up into a small ponytail that guys sometimes wear.

Lastly, I wrap bandages over my eyes for, of course, I'm blind and the Hyuga clan doesn't want anyone to see that I'm a Hyuga.

My door is unlocked from the outside and my higher class caretaker, Inari, motions me to come out.

He smiles at my disguise and calls me by my other name, "Good job with your disguise, Kokari."

I bow and reply, "Thank you, Inari-sama."

Inari is the only person who is nice to me and sometimes takes me outside the household.

He chuckles and ruffles my hair, "I got some really good news! The master is allowing you to be a full ninja!"

I cock my head and flash a questioning look. He smiles, "This means that you can leave the Hyuga household and will be assigned to a ninja team!"

I try to hold back a smile but fail miserably.

We both start laughing and Inari asks, "Are you ready to meet your new team, Kokari?"

I grin and nod happily.

_Inari wasn't able to come with me to meet my team, too much of a risk in revealing my identity. He gave me directions and let me go on my own to the training grounds. I was extra excited and today I could show my feelings._

I walk through the forest and examine the directions Inari gave me. I look up from the paper and glance around the forest. _I'm…..lost? _

I sigh and read the directions again. Finally, I get where I'm going and find the training grounds a few minutes ahead.

I walk clumsily into the clearing , not being used to wearing ninja sandals since I always go bare foot.

I get my footing and run up to my new team. I come up to a group that consists of an adult, two boys and one girl.

The adult flashes a toothy smile, "Hello, my name is Gai. You must be Kokari, am I right?"

I look down shyly and nod. He wraps one arm around my neck and shouts, "No need to be shy! Grab a hold of youth and move forward!"

One boy that looks identical to Gai, named Rock Lee, joins in, "Gai-sensei! I will follow in your steps with Kokari!"

Without the two noticing, I slip away and join my other team mates.

The girl smiles, "Hi, I'm Tenten."

I nod and turn my attention back to the two and put a worried expression on my face.

Tenten pats my back, "Don't worry about them, they're always this weird." She turns me to the other boy, "This is Neji Hyuga, he is also part of the team."

I shiver, sensing cold eyes staring down upon me.

Neji stares at me for a long time and finally speaks, "I'm going to train…"

He turns and walks away from all of us.

_Crap! How did Inari put me on a team with another Hyuga! This is bad. I can't feel anything at the moment since I have gloves and sandals on. Neji has a bitter aura emitting from him, it penetrates my very soul and spirit._

Gai and Lee finally calm down and join up with Tenten and I. Gai scans the area looking for Neji, "Where did Neji go?"

"Training." I immediately respond.

Tenten gasps and then laughs, "Kokari speaks! Aw, and he has such a cute voice!"

She hugs me for a second like I'm a doll.

Gai grins, "Kokari, why don't you go train with Neji?"

I go back to being silent and nod.

_The new team seems really nice. Tenten is pretty sweet, but I don't know about Gai and Lee. Neji….I hope to find out more about him. _


	3. Chapter 2: Weakness

I finally locate Neji in another training area inside the forest. I sit down at the edge of the clearing and listen.

Neji stops and mutters, "What are you here for?"

I stand up and reply, "Gai-sensei sent me to train with you…"

He resumes training and mumbles, "Well, I don't need anyone to train with….but if you want, we can fight each other."

I feel uneasy about fighting him, but I accept.

We stand opposite of each other as I remove my gloves and sandals, while Neji activates his Byakugan. I take a moment to read the energy that surrounds us. Neji doesn't waste any time and quickly blocks all my chakra points.

He steps back and leaves me kneeling on the ground, "With my Byakugan, I can see and block every single one of your chakra points. It's over."

I don't give up and transfer my wounds, through the life energy networks, to Neji. I get up slowly as his own chakra points become blocked.

He falls to his knees and grunts, "What the?"

I stand over him and ask, "What branch are you in the Hyuga clan?"

He looks up at me with disgust and replies, "Cadet, what is it to you?"

Without notice of his answer, I push him onto his back. I begin to suck up all is energy so he doesn't resist. Neji struggles to get up, but doesn't have any energy to do so.

I carefully untie his headband, removing the bandages on his forehead. Neji turns his head to the side as if he didn't want me to see his curse mark. I bring my hand up and move Neji's head to face mine.

I rest my forehead on his and murmur, "So much pain…..so much suffering…. You have much skill….much more than those of the main branch…. A caged bird….unable to fly to freedom."

Neji can't take it anymore and shoves me back, putting him on top.

I give his strength back to him as he growls, "What do you know about me? Nothing! You have no idea what this curse mark brings to my life, you never will!"

He pulls out a kunai knife and places it against my neck, "You know nothing about my destiny. You shouldn't go meddling in other people's business. What ever clan you belong to, you are a failure and bring shame!"

_My past flashes before my eyes. Neji is now replaced by my father who is about to slash my eyes. _

Still remembering the past, I feel tears roll down my cheeks as I beg in a small voice, "I'm sorry Daddy… Why was I born a failure? Why did I bring so much shame to you? Don't…don't hurt me please…."

Neji sits up and puts the kunai knife back, "If you are so weak to cry about the past, then at least take off the blindfold."

He leans over me with care and unwraps my bandages. I'm still in fear of what flashed before my eyes, I don't even stop him. He removed the last piece of material that covered my scarred eyes.

I hear him take in a quick breath and he whispers, "You're a Hyuga…like me?"

I realize what he said and I scoot backwards away from him, covering my eyes, "I don't deserve to be a Hyuga…."

Neji grabs my arm to make me stop and he asks, "Are you from the main branch?"

I shake my head and whimper, "No…..I'm not."

He pulls me up and shoves me against a tree, growling, "Then who are you?"

My expression goes blank and I slip out from Neji's grasp. I let out a long sigh and wrap the bandages over my slashed eyes once again.

My serious expression changes to a happy and carefree one as I turn to Neji, "That was fun training! The others must be worried about us being gone so long, let's head back."

I begin to walk into the woods but stop, seeing that Neji wasn't following. I smile, "Come on."

Neji turns and starts walking the other way. I grin evilly and threaten, "If you don't come…I will tell Gai and Lee that you are willing to chop off your hair and wear the green tights."

He stops dead in his tracks, "You wouldn't dare…."

I smirk, "_Or, _I could tell Tenten that you are in love with her."

Neji walks my way and follows me back to the team, his head hanging low.

_Interesting, very interesting. Yes indeed. Looks like it will be easy forcing Neji to keep my identity a secret for now. At least he hasn't found that I'm a girl yet._


	4. Chapter 3: Truth

As we walk back to the others, Neji is silent the whole way. I begin feel awkward so I smile and ask, "What do you think of Tenten?"

Neji doesn't lift his head up, "She's strong, tomboyish, a great friend, reliable, very cu-"

"KOKARI-KUN!" Out of nowhere, Tenten comes running towards us and latches onto me.

I look at Neji, "Tomboyish you say….. I must have brought out her girly side then…"

Tenten looks up at me with sparkling eyes, "Kokari, let's go meet up with my friends!"

I try to back away, shaking my head, 'Um… I don't that is a good idea…"

Tenten glares at me with a demonic look. I force a smile, "Sure."

She goes back to unusually girly self and drags me through the forest with great strength and speed.

_New look on Tenten…. Scary_

_Gosh, this is going to be a LONG day. I'm gonna die….._

Inside the village, Tenten gathers Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari, who is on a trip here from the Village hidden in the sand.

_I'm not gonna repeat what they say and/or do because it's pretty obvious what this will led to since Tenten is acting GIRLY! OMG I'm gonna die. Think people! I'm a replacement Sasuke!_

I don't know how I will get away but it's gotta happen sometime….like NOW!

I turn to the groupie of girls and say in a cool, mellow voice, "Why don't I go and get you pretty ladies some ice cream?"

All of them shriek and Ino comes up to me, latching onto my waist. She winks at me and whispers, "Why don't I come and help you get those ice creams?"

Tenten yanks her away and hisses, "NO, I'M going with Kokari!"

I sigh, taking the chance to get away from the cat fight, I turn and walk away slowly. Walk…walk…..walk…..ok RUN!

I bolt down the road away from it all. I notice that Hinata disappeared from it all and she seemed kinda down. So, since I didn't have anything better to do, I go to the Hyuga mansion to cheer her up.

_I feel sorry for Hinata in a way. Let's hope I don't run into Neji there._

At the Hyuga mansion, I jump the roofs, searching for Hinata while trying to stay unnoticed. After a few minutes, I find her training near her room. I hop down and smile as I walk to her, "Hey Hinata!"

She turns and looks surprised to be in the Hyuga mansion area, "Um… h-hey…. K-Kokari? Is it?"

I nod, "Yup. Watcha doing here all by yourself?"

She fidgets with her fingers and says softly, " Eh? Oh, um… training I guess."

I glance at her worriedly and ask, "Hinata? Is everything ok?"

She keeps her head down as she mumbles, "Well… Neji told me….um… to not trust you for reasons he told me not to say."

I giggle softly and then begin to laugh. But this is what I'm really thinking -_Oh I'm so gonna kill Neji next time I see him!-_

Hinata bites her lip uneasily and asks, "W-what is so funny?"

I slowly quit laughing, "What ever he said to you is true but Neji doesn't even know me enough to tell you not to trust me."

Hinata walks up to me slowly and raises her hand near my bandaged eyes, "c-can I look?"

I nod and begin to unwrap the material myself. She gasps at the sight after the clothes floats to the ground. My eyes stare at the ground sadly, "What did he tell you so far?"

She lightly touches the scars around my eyes as she replies, "Just about your eyes and you being a Hyuga."

I sigh and turn my attention to the birds chirping in a nearby tree, "Since you are of the main branch, I cannot keep secrets from you."

She doesn't understand what I mean, "Kokari?"

I sit down and let out a long sigh, "First of all…..my name isn't Kokari…" I glance up at her. "My name is Seri Hyuga….. And second of all, I'm female. it's true no matter how I look actually."

Hinata sits down directly beside me, "Is that all?"

I shake my head, "No." I pause for a good moment and ask, "Do you know the story of a main branch leader who committed suicide and his daughter disappeared?"

Hinata nods, "Yea, my father told me that story. He said that the man committed suicide because of the shame his daughter brought. But I thought that was just a story to scare me and my sister into being better behaved."

I smile sadly, "Well it's true, and it was MY father who killed himself…. And I was the cause of his death."

She looks at me shocked and protests, "But what in the world did you do?"

I stand up in front of the sun, my face darkened by the shadows, "I was born without the one thing that makes us all a Hyuga. The bloodline ability Byakugan."

We are both silent for a long while until a new voice comes in, one that I know very well… Neji's, "So what you're saying is that you were born a failure."

We both turn to face him. I then state blandly, "Your in no position to say such things."

He grins, "Your not the only failure here either." Neji looks directly at Hinata.

Hinata's eyes avoid his by focusing on the ground. I stand in front of her protectively and growl, "Only fools would look down on others like that."

He chuckles, "And only idiotic fools would say something like that."

"Wanna fight?" I growl.

He grins and we both get into stance but someone comes running in between us. Inari grabs my shoulders and shakes me, "Seri are you asking for a death wish! If any of the elders see you with Lady Hinata and Neji….."

I growl back at my care taker, "Why do you even care! I don't wanna live my life as a lie anymore! Maybe I should just die if that's what you main branch morons want!"

He takes me into a hug and yells, "And how would I live with myself if my daughter was dead…!"

My eyes grow wide in shock and start filling with tears, "Your daughter….?"

_(Author's note: Whoa, father mishap here. Actually I was going to make Inari her brother but let's twist the events around shall we.)_


End file.
